Leave out all the rest
by godiegogo
Summary: this takes place before rusty, miguel, and nicol die. rusty and miguel meet dearkas twin sister and they both like her but who will get her? or will someone else come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Leave out all the rest

It was a warm sunny summer day when they first met. They met while they were both walking along the beach. They never though they would meet there of all places. They thought they would see eachother ever again.

Rose was walking along the beach barefoot. Her brownish blond hair fluttering behind her. She was as people say to skinny for her age but she was tall and strong. She had soft brown eyes, semi tan skin all year round that everyone wanted.

Dearka was also walking along the beach barefoot to. His skatershoes in hand. His short blond hair swaying in the slight breeze. Dearka was tall and skinny but he was very strong. He had beautiful amythest eyes. He was very tan and somehow kept that tan year round.

They saw eachother first. They froze and dearka walked forward first. "dearka?" rose said shocked. She took a cautious step forward.

"rose? I never thought I would see you again." Dearka said droppin his shoes and walking up to rose and hugging her.

Rose wrapped her arms around dearka and said, " I never thought I would see you ever again. I was transferred and I couldn't do anything about it."

"where were you transferred?" dearka asked playing with roses hair.

" I was transferred to Gibraltar then to Washington state. Now I go to school but I was going to visit ezalia joule. I'm heading home soon though. I have finals in a few weeks then horse shows." Rose said.

" hey do you want to catch up over some food im realy hungry…" dearka said smiling.

"ok but your paying! Race you!!" rose ran off her hair flying behind her. It took dearka a few seconds to figure out what was going one and ran after her but not before grabbing his shoes. They ran to Rose's car. They ended up at some outside restrant. After they ordered their drinks rose decided to ask dearka what hes been up to.

"well since you asked I have been assigned to the Le Krueset team. We have rusty, Miguel, athrun, nicol, yzak and me. I bet you remember yzak." Dearka said grinning.

" who cant forget yzak. Kinda hard don't you think?"

" what about yzak?" a redhead said sitting down next to rose.

" who the hell are you?" rose asked?

" rusty and the blond behind me is named Miguel. Who the hell are you?" rusty asked smilling.

" oh me? Im dearkas twin sister. Im the older one though." Rose said smiling back.

" seriously? Wow that's cool." Rusty said."

" yah growing up with a perv that cant control himself if you know what I mean. Yah just great." Rose said sarcasticly.

Miguel and rusty laughed at the comment and Dearka just blushed.

" hey whats your name by the way?" rusty asked.

" Rose."

" did your parents name you after the devils bloody rose pilot. She a girl and she's rumored to be really hot too…" Miguel said looking off into the distance with a dreamy look in his eye.

" um actually you guys rose is the pilot that you both think is hot." Dearka said grinning.

"WHAT!?" both Miguel and Rusty shouted. They both looked at rose for an answer but all she could do was laugh until her stomach hurt.

"yah im her. Shocking huh?" rose said smiling.

" wow. So your like the real thing?" rusty said.

" no im just some poser what do you think?" rose said sarcasticly. " hey dearka im going to meet with the office for stations. I might be placed on your guys ship."

Rose got up and waved by to dearka and the guys. She to her delight was restationed on dearkas current ship. So baisicly she was supposed to babysit her little brother and his little team. She was supposed to leave in about an hour and rose had already packed just in case so she decide to get there early. She drove her street bike to the port and asked directions to the Versailles. She parked her bike and walked abord. She went to the bridge and talked with the captain and was shown to her quarters. She knew for a while that her presence would shock some people because they would recognize her from her gundam.

What rose needed was a good long shower. Maybe get something to eat afterwards. After the shower rose put on her white zaft uniform along with her faith pin. Right now she was the 

leader of everone even the commander and captain. While she was walking towards the cafeteria she saw Miguel walking out of his room fixing his red zaft uniform.

" he loser whats up?" rose said. Miguel turned towards her and his eyes went directly to the faith ensigna. She sighed and said, " don't hold it against me please."

" so you got assigned her after all huh?" Miguel said walking beside her to the cafeteria.

Rose only nodded. They walked all the way to the cafeteria in a silence. After they were done eating Miguel broke the silence and said, "I can show you dearkas room if you want. I share my room with rusty so you probably know where my room is."

"k thanks!" rose said collecting the trays and giving them to the cook. They walked towards dearkas room and they soon heard a very loud argument. As Miguel was going to buzz rose just strolled in and sat down on the chair and waited for the argument to stop. She saw that dearka and yzak were arguing about something stupid and poked dearka with her foot.

"what the hell?" dearka said spinning around.

Rose snorted trying not to laugh and answered, " is that how you talk to your supiors and your own older sister arka?"

" rose?" yzak said looking at her confused. Rose nodded and glared at dearka. Miguel just stood next to rose and smirked.

Suddenly the intercom went off and commander le Krueset appeared.

" I see you've met rose. She will be piloting with us from now on and as you can see she is a member of faith and I epect all of you to treat her with the utmost respect. Do I make my self clear?"

Everyone nodded and saluted the commander. Rose got up and waved to dearka and walked back to her quarters. Her intercom went off and she heard rustys voice. She let him in and he sat on the chair.

" so what are you here for?" rose asked him.

"um… I know this might sound weird but I was wonderingifyouwantedtobemygirlfriend?" rusty said in a rush.

" what was that I couldn't understand you." Rose asked even though she figured out the first time what he said.

" will you be my girlfriend?" rusty asked looking down. Rose got up and walked over to him and lifted his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips and said, " sure." Rusty pulled her down on his lap and kissed her. Rose kissed back and she felt rusty asking for permission. She granted him permission and they fought for dominance and rose won. Rose explored rusty's sweet mouth. Rusty moaned and rose started to take off his uniform while rusty did the same to hers. She helped him with her under shirt and pants and he took off his under shirt and pants too. She moved down his neck leaving a trail of hot kisses and came to his pulse point. She suckled there and rolled one of his nipples. Rusty pulled her up for a rough kiss and unclasped her bra. He fondled one breast while he ravished the other. Rose moaned and she felt rusty's growing arousal. She pulled rusty over to her bed and got on top of him. She trailed kisses down to his abdomen and pulled down his boxers slowly. Rusty shoved them off. Rose was surprised at how big rusty was but stroked the base to the top. Rusty bucked upward and rose flicked her tounge across the top and then started to bob her head up and down. Rusty didn't like her going so slow and rose ended underneath him. He brought his member up to her breasts and started to tit fuck her. Rose moaned and rusty let out a long moan as well. Rusty soon reached his climax and his seed made a pearl necklace on rose's neck. By now rose was dying of need for rusty in her.

"rusty… I… need… you…" rose said. Rusty kissed her and slid himself slowly into her and started out very slowly. "hurry the fuck up!" rose said impatiently. Rusty happily conplied and sped up. He started to go even faster and his seed shot into rose. Rose and rusty crawled under the sheets and rose snuggled in rusty's arm's.

" I love you rusty…" rose said kissing him and smoothing his hair.

"I love you to rose." Rusty said kissing her back.

**So how do you like? I want to continue it but I cant really work on it because I have a horse show's and finals coming up! Give me some ideas!! **

**Love u guys!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

Hey im taking my time out of studying for my Spanish final to write this!!

(this is also in rose's point of view to so you aren't tottaly lost!)

Leave out all the rest chapter 2 

I woke up to soft breathing and warm strong arms wrapped around me. I look over and rusty is sleeping peacefully next to me. I softly kiss him and whisper, " rusty, we have to get up." Rusty slowly opened his eyes and softly smiled at me.

"mmm… do I have to get up?" rusty asked burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"yes you should but its up to you on what you want to do." I said. God he could make me want him so much by these simple actions. By then rusty had already started to kiss and nip my neck. I moaned and he kissed me softly. He was so gentle with me. He seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't force me to do stuff I wouldn't want to do and never yell at me. He is the kind of guy I would want to spend my life with. The kind of guy I would want to spend nights with, never feel alone.

" rose… whats wrong?" rusty said stroking my face. I couldn't tell him this not yet… I want to… fine ill tell him…

" do you really love me like you said you did last night or were you saying that to please me?" I asked. I was dreading him saying I didn't mean it. God whats your problem?

"rose… I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I wouldn't give you my first time if I didn't mean it. I don't even say I love you mom or dad." Rusty said stroking my face. By then I started crying and I wept in his arms. I might come off as a person that can take anything but sometimes I just need to let loose and go on a crying binge. Im the type of person that feels other peoples pain and just keep it inside until I cant hold on to it anymore. That's the downside of being me.

"i.. im sorry." I said shakily. Rusty was rubbing my back and telling me soothing words to confort me. I didn't want to lose him. I had heard about infiltrating heliopalis and taking their mobile suits but I hope no one will get hurt.

" please don't go to get the gundams. Please I don't want to lose you to. Please." I said crying… we sat there hoping our fears wouldn't come after us but we cant tell can we. No one can. We could only hope. Suddenly the commander's voice was over the room's intercom he telling them that they needed to be on standby for the heliopalis attack. Rose was getting on her flight suit when the commander appeared on the screen. He told her that they did not want her to go because people think that she is a retired soldier and that she is the secret weapon of zaft or something. Rose sat there while the rest of the team infiltrated heliopalis and when they came back she didn't see Miguel or rusty. She went up to athrun and said, "where are they?" athrun just looked at her with sad eyes. He looked down and took a step towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered the one thing that rose feared the most. "There gone."

Rose couldn't handle it. She just broke down crying. She wrapped her arms around athrun and sobbed. He was crying to. Somehow they ended up in athruns room crying in eachothers arms.

" who killed them?" I asked. I wanted to kill that bastard. I wasn't that close to Miguel but he was a one of a kind guy. Rusty, he was so perfect. He wouldn't get mad or hurt anyone, I miss him… but now hes dead and I cant do anything to bring him back to me or athrun. I felt a hand stroking my face softly and I saw that it was athrun. Our lips almost touching. I could feel his warm breath fan across my face. I leaned in a little more and he did to. He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me softly and sweetly. We pulled apart after a few moments. We knew that we both needed it. I needed it, he needed it. We both needed eachother. Athrun kissed me again and I pulled him down onto the bed. He flicked his tongue across my lips and I granted him permission. We pulled away from eachother to catch our breath. He smiled at me and kissed me softly before taking off my clothes as well as his. He pulled my bra off as well as my panties. He kissed his way down to my throbbing core and lapped at my folds. I moaned and bucked towards his warm mouth. Soon I reached my peak and I decided to return the favor. I switched our positions and I kissed my way down biting and sucking his neck. Athrun moaned and his hands rubbed my scalp. I felt even more turned on by the second. I stuck my tongue into his navel and athrun moaned loadly. I soon came to my destination and licked the throbbing vein that traveled to the tip. Athrun hissed at the sensation and bucked. I held him down and slowly tortured him by licking his balls, and slowly making my way up to the tip. I slowly closed my mouth on his member and started to hum and move my head up and down. Athrun screamed my name and came into my mouth. I swallowed his cum and licked his member and balls clean. He was turned on by this and switched positions and kissed me. Tasting himself in the process. His beautiful green eyes were gazed at me with love and lust. He wanted this as much as me. He slowly eased into me. He looked up at me and I nodded letting him know to continue. He started at a slow pace then a fast beated pace. Then that turned into frantic. I was high on this pleasure. I could tell that athrun was to. I felt my climax aproching and I screamed out athruns name and my walls clamped un-voluntary against athruns member. He knew his climax was soon to follow so athrun picked up his pace. He yelled out my name and thrusted a few more times. His seed shot into rose and he collapsed on her. She was still in her after orgasm. Athrun tried after a few minutes to pull out but rose stoped him. She kissed him, and brushed the locks of hair from his eyes.

" stay in me please." Athrun nodded and laid his head on rose's chest. Rose kept her hands wrapped around his backside. She loved the feeling she got with him just staying inside him. It felt out of place but so nice. Soon she felt athrun harden again.

Rose gave him a questioning look when they made eye contact but he just kneeled on his knees and pumped out and in of her. They did this for the whole night and most of the morning. Rose always kept his member in her and stroked his balls to turn him on when she felt like going again. While they were having a rest they heard the intercom going off with an alarm.

" we should go take a shower and get dressed." Athrun said kissing rose. He didn't want to pull out of her sweet heat yet he could still have sex with her for the next five days if he wanted to but he had to 

report for duty as well as rose. He never felt so whole before knowing rose was his now. He knew that she had had sex with rusty the night before but he didn't really care. He just knew that he love rose.

He pulled out of rose slowly and rose whimpered. He stood up from the bed and offered her his hand. They walked hand in hand to his small bathroom. They quickly took a shower together and got dressed. But before they left athrun whispered that he loved me. They walked towards the cafeteria and found yzak, dearka and nicol were there looking sad. Dearka looked up from his meal and saw that me and athrun were holding hands.

"hey, rose you wanna explain that?" dearka said with and evil look and pointing at the hand holding. When yzak turned to face her rose saw anger and jelousy all over his beautiful pale face… now what would I say to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Jelousy. Anger that's all I felt when I saw athrun. the person I hate the most and the girl I loved. She had always been kind to me. She was the one to show me how to be myself around dearka and her. I trusted her and she betrayed me for him. Why would she do this. I loved her but now I don't know what. Dearka says that she only sees me as a brother but I had always hoped that she loved me more than a best friend or a brother. Now athrun had taken that dream away to. What would I do? All that I have left is being apart of zaft…

THIRD PERSON

Rose looked down and turned towards the door. She pulled athrun along with her and walked to her room. When they got there she turned towards athrun and said in a broken voice. " why Is it whenever I find happyness something goes wrong or someone takes my happiness away? Why is it always me?"

"rose…" athrun said softly, wrapping his arms around her. Rose cried and slipped from his arms and whispered. " I cant do this to yzak. I just cant im sorry. My parents and his mother are talking about an engagement and your with lacus clyne." Rose ran out of the room and ran to dearkas room. By then she had composed herself and buzzed dearka. He answered and led her in. she sat down on his bed and dearka wrapped his strong arms around her. She cried for a while. She started to quiet down after a while. Dearka whispered soothing words while tracing circles on her back. Rose started to nod off and soon was asleep. Dearka smiled and thought to himself ' she always sleeps after a crying binge like this. I hope her and yzak have a future together. They need eachother.'

Just then yzak came into the room and saw rose. He looked at her. His piercing blue eyes were dull and broken. Dearka saw this and layed rose down and left the room so yzak could have some alone time. Yzak walked over to rose and looked at her beautiful face. But today she looked like she was worried about something. Rose slowly opened her eyes and saw yzak looking down on her. She sat up slowly and didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry yzak. I was an idiot. Just like always, I trust people and in the end when I think I've found happiness I end up hurting someone close to me. It's the same 

everytime. I guess im destined to be alone." Rose said in a broken voice. What she said shocked yzak. He didn't know what to say. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered, " I don't care just put it behind you." Yzak unwrapped his arms around rose and said, "my mother just called me and she said that we are engaged now. Our parents talked about because they were worried about you rebelling about marrying someone you don't know."

Rose smiled faintly and looked up at him. Yzak smothed her hair and kissed her on the lips softly.

" how many times did you have sex with him?" yzak said in a serious tone. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"like you said I need to put that behind me. He took advantage of me because of rusty and Miguel's deaths."

"I would so much rather it be my baby and not his." Yzak whispered into roses ear. He crawled on roses lap and started to suck her earlobe. Rose moaned and her hands tangled in yzaks silky silver hair. Yzak moved down to her pulse and suckled there. He took of his zaft uniform jacket as well as rose's. rose reached up and slipped his shirt off and yzak did the same to hers. Yzak unclasped her bra and sucked at one of the pink nipples and rolled the other one between his fingers. Rose moaned and yzak moved down trailing hot butterfly kisses down her flat stomach. He finaly came to roses lacey undies and slid them off. Rose was so wet she wanted him in her right now. Yzak gave her a kiss and flicked his tongue across her lips and rose granted him permission. Rose flipped their positions and kissed yzak on the lips. She wanted him to scream for her. Only for her and no one else. She brushed her hand across his clothed arousal and he moaned loudly. He bucked towards her hands and rose slipped off the offending piece of clothing. She saw that yzak was about 12'. She looked at yzak and smiled softly. She lowered her head and flicked her tongue across the top. He moaned her name and bucked. Rose held him down and continued to torture him. Yzak felt like he was going to die. He was so high on the pleasure. He finaly came into roses mouth and he screamed her name. rose licked him clean and yzak immediately switched positions. He rammed into her without warning and rose moaned. While he was 

ramming into her yzak also fingered her. She was so close to her orgasm. Finaly it hit. She screamed his name and yzak screamed her name again when he finaly found his release. He collapsed next to rose and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close as if she would be taken away from him. Rose fell asleep fairly quickly as well as yzak. Soon after they fell asleep dearka came in and saw them sleeping. He pulled the covers higher over them so they wouldn't get cold. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The next morning rose woke up and saw that she was wrapped in someones arms. She looked up and saw that it was yzak. The memories of last night came back to her. Yzaks piercing blue eyes slowly opened and rose smiled softly. Yzak softly kissed her on her nose and pulled himself closer to her. She could feel the body heat radiating off of him. She looked over at the other bed wondering if dearka was back. She have to thank him for what he did last night. He was such a good brother. Rose kissed yzaks neck and started to nip and suck. Yzak reached down and started to finger her and he could feel himself hardening. Rose reached down and started to pump her hand on yzaks throbbing member. She rolled yzak on his back and lowered her bottom half so he could do as he pleased. Rose started to bob up and down and hum. She thought she heard a door close but she was too busy to pay attention. Yzak was skillfully licking any crevice in her folds and clit. He even started to stretch her core with his tounge. Rose moaned out his name and yzak came into her mouth. It was wonderful to both of them. Rose turned the other way and slowly lowered herself on his dick and started to slowly pump in and out. She picked up the pace and soon yzak was screaming her name because she was going so fast. Yzak came all over rose and him. Rose lowered her self back down on his dick and rolled them to the side. Yzak reached under the bed and found a long belt he wrapped it around them so he wouldn't pull out of rose if they fell asleep. Rose loved the feeling of yzak in her. He was so big and round. Rose started to clamp her walls on his dick and squirmed around. Yzak rolled on top of her and moved his lower half as much as he could and rested his head on her chest. He kept doing this for a while. Soon his seed shot into rose and he pushed more into her. She grabbed his lower back and pushed him farther into 

her too. She wanted him in her at all times. She wanted someone who loved her and she could always come to when she needed it.


End file.
